bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nick D Wolfwood
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Original Espada page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 09:05, November 25, 2009 Forum Hi. I saw your post in the forum. The Forum:The use of the Hogyoku should answer most of your questions, and if it does not, please continue the discussion there. We are trying to limit the number of similar threads in the forum, so I have deleted yours as it is already covered in the one I mentioned. And welcome to the Bleach Wiki. --Yyp 14:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I have merged you forum topic about Sajin Komamura with the thread about him: Forum:Captain_Komamura. Please be aware that we do encourage concentration of conversation in order to stop the forums getting out of hand. Tinni 15:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Signing Posts Hello there Nick, I am Minato. I am just reminding u that u should always sign u'or posts on Talk pages and Forums. U can do so by typing the symbols ~~~~. Not doing this is a violation of our Discussion Policy. If u have any questions please ask me. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please refrain from using the talk page like a forum. If you wish to discuss speculation regarding Isshin or discuss the historical accuracy of having combat knives a hundred years ago, please use the forums. Talk pages are strictly for conversation regarding the maintenance, improvement and general content related issues with an article. Thank you. Tinni 15:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :PS. You'll find your comments about Isshin in Forum:Shinigami_Character_Discussion. Tinni 15:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) When a discussion is closed (the blue box) do not edit it by adding your own comments. We appreciate that you feel you have something to say but when its over its over and if you were not apart of the original conversation that sorry but we cant have ongoing never ending conversations when people like to constantly bring up the same issue over and over. Thank you.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Vizard Resurreccion Hey again. Not to sure what u were trying to do with the Forum, but I moved u'or comment to the Watercooler under Forum:Official Vizard Discussions.U r new and I'm just letting u kno that this is the correct place for speculation or any other kind of Forum. It is reachable through the Forum sidebar under "Discussions and Speculations" or through the Community Portal where it is labeled Watercooler. If u have any questions, feel free to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 388 The chapter is up at mangastream. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/388-27/1 [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC)